Reunions of Parted Souls
by SpellboundWriter
Summary: Complete! REWRITE! RWHG post Hogwarts--When Ron gets invited to a reunion party at Hermione's, he is unsure of going because of a horrible past that has kept the two lovers apart for five years. Also hints at LLHP and GWDM
1. Ronald Weasley

AN: So this will be posted as a REWRITE. Yes, "Reunions of Parted Souls" appeared once, but after careful rereading I noticed the many errors and lack of true depth in this writing. So here it is. I know some faithful readers were anxiously awaiting the next chapter (Which I had put off until the finish of "When Friends Become More") so I decided to REWRITE the first few chapters of this story and post them as a whole, that way no one feels as if they have to wait any longer.  
  
Rating: R for purposes  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't spoken in 5 years, but are suddenly reunited at a reunion at Hermione's home. Why was Ron invited? Will unrequited love be reborn? Will the truth finally reveal itself? Who else are couples now? POST HOGWARTS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any of his plots, characters, or themes. Any information gathered throughout and used for this story is gathered from J.K.R's brilliant books, surrounding the wizard Harry Potter.  
  
Okay enough of this legal stuff---On to the story!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Ron Weasley shifted as the small beam of light shone in through his open window. He had always hated keeping his bed against this wall, for every morning at exactly 8 the sun would come shining in and wake him. His mother had always called it a self alarm clock, but he really didn't believe that blinding light was his way of greeting the day. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, the backs of his calloused hands feeling like sandpaper against his eyelids. A yawn escaped his lips as he padded across the clothing covered floor, his body leading him to the door as if on automatic. He slid across the hall and into the bathroom, surprisingly it was empty for a house that held 8 other people, but he locked it behind him none-the-less and slid into the lukewarm water.  
He rubbed a bar of soap over his abdomen and chest, scrubbing harshly against the small curls of ginger colored hair. His milk white skin shone even in the dimly lit bathroom, making him appear more pale than usual. He ran his fingers through his copper colored hair, letting it flop down to its usual position of messiness. His body dripping wet, he ransacked the cupboards until he found his favorite navy blue plushy towel and wrapped it casually around his waist. He faced the mirror and shaved his face, humming along to the tune of the machine's batteries. Hermione had bought it for him in their 7th year of Hogwarts, insisting that he use a Muggle machine for once in his life instead of magic.  
He sighed at the thought of her and looked sternly into the mirror. He hadn't changed much; his face was relatively the same size, only with some facial hair and a longer nose. His hair had darkened in color, no longer the baby carrot color of the usual Weasley's. He knew from talk that he had grown into his lengthy body, no longer as lanky as he had once been but still slightly---chubby? He never considered himself handsome compared to other men his age. His mind wandered to the thought of Hermione again. What would she look like now? Would she still be the bushy haired bookworm he had known at Hogwarts?  
Another sigh emitted his lips as he dropped back from the mirror, the razor still buzzing loudly on the counter. He had thought of her everyday since he had last seen her, thought of what she looked like and the sound of her voice. He knew he had to stop. 5 years was too long of a time to think about someone who would never be coming back. He had messed up too many things to ask her to come back into his life.  
"RON WEASLEY GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!" A shrill voice screamed from the hall. He switched off the razor and tucked it away before opening the door to his younger sister Ginny, her auburn tresses sticking at odd angles to her neck in sweaty clumps, "Do you KNOW how long you have been in there!"  
"I lost track of time." He stated bluntly, shifting past his sister and towards his door.  
"You shouldn't always think about her you know." Ginny whispered just barely audibly.  
"Sod off Gin it isn't any of your business." He retorted heavily. The blood was running to his cheeks despite his attempts at keeping it down and he heard her chuckle heartily.  
"I believe it is my business when you are 22 and still living with mum." She turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door as roughly as she could behind her. He glared at the splintered wood before turning into his own room, gripping the door before letting it fly in an attempt to make a louder sound then Ginny had. The door stuck on a piece of discarded clothing and jammed itself, deafly hitting closed without a sound.  
He moved around his room slowly, picking up random pieces of clothes and sniffing them lightly, determined to find a pair that weren't too dirty to wear. Settling on a pair of khaki trousers and a dark gray jumper he ran his fingers through his hair and began the descent to breakfast.  
  
~  
  
"Tuck in dear, there's plenty." His mother spoke lively, pushing a plate of ham and sausage towards him. He smiled graciously and began ladling eggs onto the side, heaping them with catsup and cheese. The food slid down his throat with ease as he began to eat furiously. Where his appetite had come from, he wasn't sure, but it felt good to be full again.  
"Eating enough Ronnekins?" The low voice of Fred came from the banister, his face slightly tinged pink. He descended the stairs and sat next to his brother, heaping his own plate high with foods of different sorts.  
"Never can eat enough food can he?" The other twin stated from the door into the backyard, his fingers covered in dirt and soot. He had obviously eaten due to the few drops of catsup that could be recognized on his jumper, now started on the household chores before work. Fred and George rarely lived at home, but on some days they enjoyed coming for meals. It was known throughout the Weasley family that Fred and George were awful cooks, and even when they truly tried it usually resulted in the immediate injury of someone. They enjoyed testing their Weasley Wizarding Weases on unsuspecting guests. Sometimes Ron wondered how Angelina put up with Fred.  
As if on cue, the older woman descended the stairs, her long braided hair twirling about her back. She had skin the color of coffee and the whitest smile Ron had ever seen. Tightly curled around her left leg was a small boy with tan skin and a healthy smattering of freckles. He had dark hair and radiant blue eyes. His mother was weakly trying to move with him, but had trouble even skirting herself to the table let alone sitting down.  
"Get off your mother Sean." Fred spoke loudly; his voice sterner than Ron had ever heard it. The boy scampered to his father's side, smiling lightly, and "Go get Morgan." Sean disappeared up the stairs, his footsteps echoing through the house.  
"I really should be off mum." Ron piped up, moving to the sink and placing his dirty plate in the self washing water. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked towards the door, waving slightly goodbyes to Angelina, Fred, and George, "See you all tonight."  
  
~  
  
Ron arrived on the doormat of The Department of Security and Crime three minutes before the beginning of his shift, his breaths short and rapid as he ran through and threw his jacket to the floor by his desk. He ran a hand through his windswept hair before collapsing into his desk chair, which creaked under his weight. It had been cheap at the store and the manager had given it to him for nearly nothing, so he had kept it for his desk work, which usually reigned plenty. His office was normally jam packed with pointless cases that needed solving by him or one of the other Auror's, all who worked for as low of pay as he did.  
The door burst open again just as the clock clicked to 10 and an extremely tall man jetted in, falling into a black leather chair opposite of Ron's. He was lean and built, with ebony hair that fell in his face and a pair of glasses rimmed emerald eyes. Ron smiled at him as the man began to huff in his chair, obviously as out of breath as he had been.  
"Morning Harry, have a good run from Surrey?" He laughed as Harry gave him a glare that obviously meant for his mouth to be buttoned shut, but he continued to pry, "Why is it that you turned down Remus' invitation to live with him again?"  
"Because I can take care of myself thank you very much." Harry retorted, "And for your information I wasn't in Surrey last night."  
"Oh really, you weren't---where were you then?" Ron asked.  
"Near Diagon Alley, a nice tiny part of London actually." Harry replied, now thoroughly interested in the reflective tops of his dress shoes.  
"Were you with that girl again?" Ron asked, smiling as Harry nodded just slightly. He knew that Harry had been seeing someone, the first person since Cho Chang in school, and had been keeping it completely under wraps. No matter how much he pried he couldn't seem to get his best friend to spill anything about her, only that Ron knew her from Hogwarts. At times he wondered if it could be Lavender or Parvarti, but then other times he liked to tease Harry and joke that it could be some sort of pig like Pansy Parkinson, "Well good for you mate, I just better get to meet this lucky girl soon you know."  
"You will Ron, you will." He nodded enthusiastically before turning to the amount of paperwork that lay on his desk, frowning, "I never read this part in the job description."  
"Neither did I." Ron complained.  
"Well neither of you would now would you? After all we really aren't that intelligent to just let everyone apply for Auror jobs because you get to file paperwork now are we?" A sing-songy voice lured from the doorway, causing Harry and Ron to both jump to attention. Katie Bell was laughing slightly, her black robes tied expertly around her slim waist, which Ron's eyes lingered upon for more than a few seconds.  
"Why are you here Katie?" Ron asked tentatively, his tongue feeling weak and clammy inside his throat. Harry had begun to separate his paperwork and seemed oddly disconnected from the gorgeous girl standing at the doorway.  
"Actually, I bring letters for the both of you from Hogwarts." She smiled lightly.  
"Why would anyone be sending us letters from Hogwarts? Reunions aren't until we have been graduates for ten years correct? They don't need Aurors for something do they?"  
"No Ron everything is fine up at the school. My students are more disruptive than ever now that Dumbledore has every student in the school taking flying lessons instead of just the usual first years that Madame Hooch had taught, but things are well. No, these come straight from the Transfiguration classroom, addressed to the two of you. I offered to bring them myself, knowing that I would be coming here to have the Quidditch department fix a broom that had been apparently jinxed. Oh well here you are." She handed Ron the crisp white envelopes, sealed with the Hogwarts seal and scrawled in neat, tight print. Ron walked one to Harry's desk where he was busy speaking to his quill, giving it plenty of things to write on its own piece of parchment.  
Ron sat back at his own desk and began to undo his paperwork, placing the Hogwarts letter deep into the bottom of his jacket pocket. He could worry about it later. Unlike Harry, who had enough money to have fancy chairs and self writing quills, Ron couldn't afford to miss a day of paperwork since he had to scrawl it letter by letter with his own hands. A day without filed paperwork was a day without pay, and Ron needed every paycheck to give his mother money for the food that was constantly on the table. Living at her home had been a gift when he had graduated with so little money, and staying within budget and not becoming broke again was something that Ron hoped to achieve for the rest of forever.  
"So begins another day in the life of a 22 year old nothing." Ron murmured slightly, lunging comfortably and grabbing for his ink quill.  
  
To Whom it May Concern  
  
~  
  
The 2 o'clock lunch bell chimed ominously in Ron's ears as he slammed down his last bit of paperwork. His fingers were aching from the writing and his eyes were sore from staring at the tiny letters all morning, but it was complete and he was able to go on break. He looked up at Harry, who was lounging peacefully in his chair, and beckoned him towards the door. Both walked down the hallway silently, dropping their papers in the respectable bins before reaching the crowded cafeteria doors.  
Harry headed towards their usual table, the farthest one in the corner, while Ron stepped warily up to the women behind the counter. He was handed a tray mounted high with what looked like dirt colored sludge. He grimaced as a heap of golden corn was sloshed into his sludge, a cup of milk placed on the outside of his tray as well. He smiled falsely and walked towards Harry, slamming his tray down with little effort.  
"Could they possibly get better food here? This crud reeks!"  
"I don't think so mate. The Ministry doesn't have the extra money to provide us workers quality food." Harry murmured, digging into his own lunch bag and pulling out a generous slab of Sheppard's pie. Ron could feel his mouth begin to water as Harry took a bite, the warm filling spilling out across the paper plate. Harry smiled and pulled another piece, slightly smaller, from his bag and pushed it towards Ron, "Eat up. I can't have my best mate and co worker starving." Ron ate as gracefully as he could, savoring every morsel of the delicious pie, pushing it between his teeth and around his tongue to lap up every juice of it.  
"Thanks Harry I don't know what I would do without you. I don't have you know---the money---to really get this kind of food everyday." He gulped.  
"Why don't you get a second job then?" Harry questioned, gulping down his own cup of milk.  
"I don't exactly have many talents Harry."  
"You could always attempt to get on the Cannons. You always were a good ball player."  
"Right---Harry everyone knows my Keeper days were few and far between." Ron laughed heartily as he scooped up the last portion of his pie and plopped it in his mouth.  
"Then why did you make Captain 7th year?"  
"You were too busy to play 7th year that's why!" He screamed slightly loud, his voice echoing throughout the lunchroom. A few heads turned to look at him and he blushed, but soon they turned and continued their conversations, his outburst forgotten, "Moving on---did you read that Hogwarts letter yet mate?"  
"No. I haven't had time with the mountain of work we had to do. Supposedly we have a staff meeting later so I probably won't even look at it until we get home. Did you?" Ron shook his head.  
"We have a staff meeting?"  
"Yeah, I heard Kingsley talking about it upstairs. Malfoy is coming as well, so it can't possibly be good."  
"Malfoy is coming? Why do teachers from Hogwarts keep making appearances here today?" Ron gulped as Harry shook his head, laughing slightly. He knew that Harry could sense his frustration in Malfoy's probable appearance. Even when the boy had helped them through the war and had played a pivotal role in Voldemort's final defeat, he still couldn't help his rage and angst for him.  
"Is Ginny still dating him?" Harry asked simply.  
"Yeah I think so. She's a right nutter, going for a bloke like him."  
"He isn't so bad anymore Ron."  
"He is too Harry, you remember all the times he joked on us."  
"People grow up."  
"Not him." Ron scoffed as he stepped away for just a moment to throw away his trash. When he returned Harry was staring at him peculiarly, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and his emerald eyes glowing. His lips were pulled back in a genuine smirk and his fingers were strumming soft melodies on the tabletop, "What?"  
"Is your hatred for him truly about Ginny---or is it about Hermione?" Harry asked coolly.  
"It has nothing to do with Hermione."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm bloody sure. For Merlin's sakes Harry I haven't seen her in 5 years and neither have you."  
"Well I have conversed with her a few times. You on the other hand just left her."  
"Not true mate. She left me." He winced, standing and motioning for Harry to follow.  
"You didn't do anything to stop her." Harry murmured lightly as they walked back towards their office.  
"She didn't want to be stopped. Why are we talking about Hermione again?" Ron turned towards Harry and stared at him oddly. She had been brought up constantly in their conversations, and even if it was just a slight mention the conversation would usually take an odd turn and they would begin to discuss why he hadn't talked to her in so many years. Ron hated when they discussed her, it only made his mind linger on her even more.  
"You still love her, that's why." Harry stated before stepping into the room and towards his desk. Ron took a slight swing at him and missed, making Harry laugh loudly and take a light swing back. A rough game broke out between the two of them, and the words that had escaped Harry's lips were lost in time.  
  
~  
  
Ron reached the Burrow by 7, his legs weak and his body frail. They had spent the staff meeting going over different defense charms, something Ron hadn't truly worked on in over 2 years. He struggled to pull himself up the stairs and into his room, where he collapsed on his bed with very little effort, pulling himself under the bedclothes. He was still wearing his work clothes but he didn't care, he couldn't care. Sleep ebbed at the back of his eyes and begged his eyelids to close tightly around them. His fingers moved towards his jacket that was strangling his body and he pulled it off. Almost tossing it aside he stopped at the remembrance of the letter that was tucked into its pocket. He pulled out the envelope and released the jacket on the floor, his eyes skimming over the scrawled penmanship and the familiar seal.  
His fingernail ran over the seal until it split and a neatly scrawled piece of parchment fell into his hands.  
  
Dear Ronald Arthur Weasley 


	2. A dusty past and Luna Lovegood

Ron slammed his fist against the splintered bathroom door, bellowing commands of entry with every hit. Ginny had been in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, the water running for what seemed like eternity and her sweetly pitched voice still humming over the waterfall. He hadn't slept all night, his body was weak and his eyelids felt heavy, and he knew that the best way to wake himself up was with a freezing cold shower. Ginny had beaten him to it this morning since it was Saturday and his only day off from the office.  
The door burst open and Ginny padded out, adorned in a mint green terry cloth robe that clung to her skin. Her hair was pulled back with a tiger's eye clip, and her blue eyes were brighter than usual. She gave Ron a casual smirk as she shifted past him.  
"THANKS for taking up all the hot water Gin!" He shouted at her up the stairs.  
"Doesn't seem to me like you needed a HOT shower at all Ronald." Her voice lingered on the stairs for just a second before the clang of her door could be heard, causing Ron to frown just slightly before slipping in to the bathroom. She really had a way at getting at his nerves. But despite that, he couldn't deny the truth. He did need a cold shower, not only for his lack of sleep but also to heal---well certain things that certainly hadn't been present when he had gone to his room last night. He thought it could have been Harry's talk from the day before at lunch, how he had accused Ron of things he couldn't even think imaginable. Or it could have been from the letter.  
Ron unfolded the now crinkled letter and looked over it once again, his eyes falling on the sketchy signature of Hermione Granger, poised and perfect, at the bottom of the paper. He couldn't believe that she had sent him a letter when he first saw the name, but judging by the formality of it all she had sent them to everyone. She had wanted to have a small get together with all the Gryffindor's from their year, including Draco Malfoy, and any dates for those who would be attending. His face grew hot and his fingers grew clammy as he continued to read the letter, his brain imagining Hermione's milk white left hand scrawling this letter perfectly. Her hair flooding in front of her face as she worked hastily to get them delivered. He could feel the heat and blood rushing to his lower region and he scowled at himself for getting worked up again. It was wrong to think of someone he hadn't seen in over 5 years.  
He stepped into the shower, immediate goose bumps rising on his skin as the ice water hit his back, stinging slightly as its chilling daggers sunk into him. He ran his fingers over his body lightly, attempting to hold in some of his remaining body heat. As they skimmed over his chest his heart skipped a beat, finding himself imagining that the rough calloused hands on his chest weren't his own but the perfectionist Hermione's.  
The blood rushed again and he scowled again, pushing his hands up against the wall of the shower as he leaned into it. This couldn't happen anymore. The water that once felt like daggers against his skin now felt warm and comforting, springing warmth everywhere. Even a cold shower wouldn't help him now. He let his hand drift down to the only relief he knew, and he sighed deeply.  
  
~  
  
After some time in the shower, Ron was downstairs at the table again, surrounded by his mother, father, Ginny, George, Fred, Angelina, and their two children. The table was bustling with noise and commotion about new things at either Hogwarts or the Ministry, along with news of the kids' discovery of magic and so on. Ron chose to ignore it, and instead paid close attention to the cornflower yellow color of his scrambled eggs.  
"Mum, did Ron tell you that we were invited to Hermione's for a reunion like party? It's on Monday." Ginny burst in, causing Ron's head to snap to attention.  
"You were invited?" He spat.  
"Yes I was invited. Even if Hermione hadn't sent me an invitation Draco would have brought me along." She smiled ruthlessly and turned her attention back to her mother, "I can go can't I Mum?"  
"Ginny dear you are old enough to make your own decisions."  
"She does most of the time anyway." Ron chided.  
"Oh sod off you nosy git, at least I'm GOING to Hermione's party." Ginny retorted.  
"You aren't going Ron?" Arthur Weasley interjected, causing the entire table to look over at him expectantly.  
"I don't know yet. I might have too much work."  
"Nonsense Dad he's just lying to you. Hermione got permission from the Ministry of Magic to have Harry and Ron take the day off to come. She invited Neville after all, and he had to take the day off from Minister to come in the first place." Ginny replied through a mouth of bacon. Everyone's eyes settled on Ron's again, and he blushed before looking down at his scrambled eggs again. Yes it was true, Hermione had arranged for a day off for him and Harry to go to the party.  
"I just might not go okay?" He finally spoke.  
"Why not dear?" Ms. Weasley questioned.  
"I just---  
"He just doesn't want to see Hermione again since that INCIDENT." Ginny interjected.  
"Do you EVER mind your own business Gin?" Ron groaned. Fred and George had left the table, taking Sean and Morgan with them. Angelina was just beginning to stand up and move away from the table, her gaze falling on Ron and smiling softly. He smiled back a tiny bit before becoming stern again and shifting back to Ginny.  
"Yes I do. But I know you better than anyone here, and I know for a fact you constantly think about her. You want to see her you just won't do it and I don't understand why. No one does not Harry, not Draco---  
"YOU ASKED DRACO ABOUT ME!" Ron screamed; rage now pumping through his blood.  
"Well yes I asked him. Everyone knows you love her."  
"You are all bloody crazy alright? Every last one of you is bloody crazy. Don't go asking Draco Malfoy about me EVER again Gin, you get that?" He stood abruptly and moved out of the kitchen and into the shallow garden. The lengthy grass curled and nipped at his ankles, smothering his feet in their green aura. He fell back against the ground and stared into the blue cloud studded sky. His fists began to curl around the pieces of grass at his sides, smothering them within his grasp and flinging them about. He could see the makeshift Quidditch hoops high in the distance, cracked and old from weathering and repetitive use. His mind was spinning out of control. He truly didn't know why Hermione had invited him in the first place. He shouldn't go to some ruddy party when they hadn't spoken in so long.  
He remembered their fight like it had been yesterday. They had been by the lake at school, he had been lying in the grass just as he was now and she had been leaning against a tree, her hair feathered out behind her and her eyes glaring over a book. He kept glancing at her unnoticed; she looked beautiful against the tree. Almost vulnerable. The dropping feeling in his stomach had unnerved him as he continued to stare at her in short glances. She had seen him once and smiled graciously, a huge white grin plastered on his face as she did so. After a few more glances she had seemed slightly annoyed.  
"Stop looking at me like that Ron." She had said, obviously flustered.  
"Why should I?"  
"It just isn't right." She had stated as she closed her book and turned towards him. From his spot on the ground he had been able to see the slightest amount of flesh around her tummy from the hitch in her shirt, her long white legs tucked under her bum.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm sure Viktor wouldn't appreciate you ogling me." She had hissed lightly.  
"What does VICKY have to do with anything?" He had yelled slightly loud, sitting up instantly.  
"You know how he---feels---about me." He could see crimson shifting up her face as she stared off into the lake, "You are just my friend. It would seem wrong that you keep, staring at me like that." The words had struck him hard, the words 'just friends' echoing in his head repetitively.  
"Yes well, he doesn't deserve you." Ron had mouthed off. She had blushed again and stood quickly.  
"We aren't having this conversation." She hissed again.  
"Why not?" He had spoken, standing up as well.  
"Because I love Viktor and you know it."  
"Do you love him or are you in love with him?" He had asked.  
"Does it make a difference?"  
"Much." Where his courage came from he couldn't remember, but in the next instant his lips had been on hers and his arm had been around her waist, pulling her close to him. He hadn't expected her to pull away, or to run a hand across his face in pure anger, leaving a stinging red mark. Nor had he imagined her to run away in tears.  
Lying now in the gardens of the Burrow, he hadn't really done anything wrong. She hadn't spoken to him for another day and he had gone back to apologize. It had been wrong to kiss her and he wasn't even sure what had come over him. They soon were laughing and having fun again like normal, and of course came the occasional riff where they would argue for days at a time. The worst came in the middle of their 7th year, right around Easter, and he knew that it was this argument that had ruined their friendship.  
She had just received news from her parents that Viktor Krum had been killed in a ruthless attack in Venice. She had wedged herself in self pity and solemnity, much to the discretion of her family and Ron. He had actually been glad for a few minutes that Vicky was gone; he had never truly liked him. One night in the common room she had erupted in a burst of tears and flung herself on Ron, crying restlessly.  
"Oh RON. He's gone. Voldemort only killed him because of me---only because he liked me. It wasn't fair!" He had oddly comforted her for what seemed like hours, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her back. At one point, only seconds after the grandfather clock had finished its last chime, she had looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger, and something he had always dubbed from that day forward as passion. She kissed his lips strongly and pulled him down on top of her, begging him for everything he had wanted to give her at one point. He stroked her tentatively and ran his hands over her body lightly, succumbing himself to everything he had been feeling the last month or so.  
He remembered waking the next morning with her in his arms, smiling peacefully as she slept. When she had woken though she had been extremely angry.  
"You---you used me Ron! You knew how vulnerable I was---  
"But you wanted it too Hermione. I wasn't the only one."  
"I wasn't in a right state of mind!" She had screamed.  
"I love you Hermione---  
"Don't say that Ron." She chided, shaking her head, "Just don't say that."  
"You didn't love him Hermione and you know it. You love me too."  
"Just shut up and get out Ron Weasley." She had scoffed, pushing him towards the door, "I don't love you. Yesterday was a mistake" Anger filled his stomach and head as she pushed him through the door, turning on her heel quickly.  
"When you get over your dead prince, give me a call Hermione." He had retorted lamely, not even sure where it had come from.  
Silent tears ran over Ron's cheeks as he thought about her face every day he had seen her after then. She never spoke to him, only glumly looked at him, with chocolate eyes that drilled into his soul. He had never been able to forgive himself for that moment, not a second in his life could he forget it. He continued to cry, staring at the cloud studded sky in pure remorse.  
  
~  
  
After changing his clothes (which were now covered in horrible tear and grass stains) Ron headed out the front door, apparating quickly to Harry's house in Surrey. He paused as he surveyed the area, the small brown houses of all equal sizes and shapes melting into one another as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember the number of Harry's house, so he took up moving up and down the small streets, looking at numbers and shaking his head at the ones he knew weren't true. Was it 317? Or 114?  
He finally settled on house 545 and stepped up to the doorstep, tapping lightly on the wooden door frame. A voice echoed from inside and he stepped back as the door opened and Harry smiled coolly at his friend, ushering him inside.  
"Ron you didn't say you were coming over today." Harry mused, plopping down into one of his oversized evergreen armchairs. Ron took up the one on his other side, smiling slightly.  
"I needed to get out of the house. Gin is driving me off the deep end."  
"Isn't that what sisters are for?" Harry laughed archly. He got up and moved towards the kitchen and grabbed them both beer bottles, tossing one to Ron who caught it with ease. He unscrewed the cap and drank hastily, the harsh liquid stinging the back of his throat as it slid down. He immediately felt warmer as it sunk into his stomach.  
"I suppose so." Ron replied curtly. The doorbell sounded and his brow furrowed deep into his eyes. He looked at Harry who paled slightly, his fingers tapping on the end of the armchair. The doorbell continued to ring ominously, "Are you going to get that?"  
"Probably the wrong house." Harry replied nervously. Ron stared at him for a minute before his face broke out into a slight grin. He moved for the door and beat Harry to it, wrenching it open as quickly as he could.  
On the steps stood a shorter woman, maybe only 5'4, with long blonde hair that hung loosely down her back. She had large crystalline blue eyes and wire rimmed glasses. Her nose was small and led to thick pink tinted lips. Her skin was tan colored from obvious sun exposure, and she was dressed simply in a sunny yellow blouse and a jean skirt. She smiled at Harry, who stood behind Ron, and then at Ron.  
"Hullo Ronald." She drawled as she stepped inside, batting her eyelashes at him. He gasped as she turned to Harry and pulled him into a deep throated kiss, hugging him lavishly. Harry was smiling broadly and whispered a light 'I love you' to her as she walked further into his house. She moved into the kitchen and began to tinker with things in the sink.  
"Harry." Ron started, still standing in the pathway of the front door, his jaw almost to the floor, "Who the bloody hell is that?"  
"Don't you remember me Ronald?" She giggled from the kitchen, "My father has covered a couple Quidditch matches in his magazine, I would have thought you'd have them posted in your bedroom." Ron's jaw floated lower, he was completely flummoxed as he turned again to Harry, who was grinning in pride.  
"You---and---Luna Lovegood?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ AN: This chapter has a few changes from the original For one, Ron doesn't know that Harry is with Luna. In fact, no one does, it is supposed to be a slight surprise Two, you see the different personality of Ginny. I didn't really like her being a scared little girl all the time when she was little. I thought she would always grow up to be quite a fiery girl. Three, you will notice that Neville doesn't play a part at all. Yes I know; it was cute that Hermione was with him in the first make of this story. But I thought it just wasn't a Hermione type of thing to go out with a guy just for pity or something. Wasn't her characteristic. I like this better, where she is fighting her feelings for Ron by using Viktor.  
  
Yes this WILL be an R/H fiction, but I like including the sub romances of Ginny/Draco and Luna/Harry along the way. Sorry if that upsets any one, but I thought it was a nice touch. 


	3. Draco And Hermione

Ron sat quietly in the forest green armchair for some time, lightly conversing every 20 minutes or so when Harry would ask him some sort of question that needed a response. His eyes were stuck on Luna Lovegood, who was busily making dinner in the kitchen and talking to Harry with sweet words. Her blonde hair had now fallen into her face as she worked, and he could see those small beads of perspiration on her neck that he used to remember from the Department of Mysteries. She looked up at him and smiled broadly and winked at him before turning away.  
"She's great isn't she?" Harry mused quietly.  
"When the bloody hell did you two start dating?"  
"About two years ago. Her father wanted to interview me."  
"Why?" Ron asked curiously. The Quibbler was known for its pointless articles, and Aurors were very rarely seen on the table of contents.  
"He wanted to get my perspective about Quidditch. You know, since I stopped playing. But yeah---she was there and asked me out to lunch to catch up, and we just started talking. We went out to dinner that night and well---  
"It was history?" Harry laughed as Ron spoke, shifting his shoulders and shrugging slightly.  
"Guess you could say that." He laughed again and Ron took a gigantic swig of his beer, what little was remaining, and winced as it slid down the back of his throat. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he really wasn't as big of a drinker as he talked himself up to be, and he knew if he continued he would be in a right spot in the morning.  
"Ronald, are you going to Hermione's gathering?" Luna asked from the kitchen. She had waved the boys in and they were greeted immediately with the flavorful scent of Beef Stew. Ron sniffed heartily and smiled, almost completely forgetting Luna's question, "Ronald?"  
"Don't bother him Luna, he's dying with the thought of eating all your food---single handedly." Harry punched his arm lightly.  
"Not true. It isn't my fault if my stomach won't stop growling." He spat, sitting in the closest chair to him and falling against the back wall. Luna and Harry were both shooting him murderous glances as he summoned himself a glass from the cupboard and allowed it to fill itself to the brim with water, "What?"  
"Answer the question." Luna hissed.  
"Fine, if you must know, I'm not going." He stated matter-of-factly, pushing his now empty glass away.  
"But you have to Ronald!" She pleaded, "It just wouldn't be the same without you."  
"She's got a good point mate."  
"Yeah well, it isn't like Hermione wants me there. I shouldn't be somewhere I'm not welcome." He retorted.  
"Why won't you two just make up already?" Luna asked taking a seat at the table as well.  
"Now Luna, the two most stubborn people in Hogwarts, maybe in all of London, do you really think it would be possible for either of them to admit they were wrong?" Harry interjected. Ron's ears were turning a crimson color as Harry stared at him haughtily and Luna peered at him over the top of her glasses. She smirked at him, her lips curling into a tight grin.  
"Ronald, I think you aren't that hungry---  
"Yes I am!" Ron interjected.  
"No you aren't. Harry and I can eat this entire delicious stew on our own." She smirked again and moved towards the stove, her jean skirt swishing behind her. Ron stared at her with dagger-like eyes.  
"You are---you are---a scarlet woman!" He hissed.  
"Now Ron only I can call her that." Harry laughed.  
"She won't let me eat."  
"I will on one condition---  
"What the bloody hell is this!" Ron yelped angrily.  
"I will if you promise to go to Hermione's party. You don't even have to talk to her, you just have to go." She stated simply, pulling a large cast iron pot out of the oven, its contents boiling rapidly and sending more of its wonderful fragrance towards Ron.  
"Fine I'll do it." He muttered as his stomach rumbled again, causing the entire kitchen to erupt in laughter.  
  
~  
  
Monday's sun poked into Ron's room early, pressing against his eyes and willing him to wake. He squirmed in bed and tried to shut it out, tried to stop the day from coming, but it was useless.  
"When I get my own flat, my room is not facing east." He muttered to himself. Pulling himself out of bed he ran a hand through his hair and another down his back. No, he wasn't sweaty since he hadn't worked all weekend. He bent his face near his armpit and sniffed lightly. Nothing a good deodorant wouldn't cover thankfully, he thought to himself. Ginny had been nice enough to do his laundry the morning before (after a careful bribe that he had put in place, giving her the house alone with Draco two nights in the following week) and he was able to put on a brand new Navy Blue jumper and his best pair of jeans. He walked down the steps carefully, placing each toe in line as to avoid the squeaky spot in front of his mother's room and at the base of the stairs. He reached the door and pulled it open, turned out, and closed it soundlessly behind him.  
The air was crisp against his freckle smattered face as he moved across the brightly green grass, his strides long and smooth. He could see the weathered mailbox that stood (well you couldn't quite consider it standing, it was really leaning lopsidedly on a larger rock) at the farthest edge of his property. When his father had placed all the necessary wards around the Burrow he had used his favorite Muggle accessory as a target spot. Ron had always seen it as pointless, since the London Mail Company arrived at the spot every morning, checking the peculiar box for something, and then striding off in an awful huff. One time Fred and George had left a few "gifts" for the annoyed man and since then they hadn't come back, instead the mailbox remained unused. Ron reached its rusty side within moments and smiled up at the bright blue sky. It was a nice day for Apparation.  
It was then that his brow furrowed deep into the ridge of his eyes. Where exactly could he apparate too? He was unsure as to where Hermione lived, let alone what to think about to get him there. His mind boggled over the thought before he settled on simply asking Harry. Reaching in the mailbox, he muttered a spell under his breath and felt the box sag under new weight as an object appeared in his grasp. His fingers curled around the silver brushed handle as he stared back at his stony reflection.  
Harry had given him the mirror early in their 7th year, before what appeared to be a pointless battle against the Dark Lord. He had made Ron promise to always have it with him in case of emergencies. His refusal to lose another person he treasured so deeply made Ron keep the possession close to him at all times.  
"Harry." He spoke loudly into the mirror, whose now fogged glass was starting to swirl colors of brilliant ceruleans and yellows. The mirror shook violently in his hand as if it had a mind of its own, bucking against his whitening knuckles. He continued to shout Harry's name until the bucking began to slow and the colors began to clear. A man's face appeared in the mirror, his brow furrowed and his eyes haunting. He didn't seem too pleased.  
"What do you want Ron." Harry groaned.  
"How the bloody hell do I get to Hermione's if I don't know where it is?" He asked.  
"You didn't read all of her invitation?"  
"No." Ron added furiously.  
"Look Ron, you can't just apparate into Hermione's part of town. She lives in a---how do you say---muggle neighborhood."  
"I've apparated into muggle neighborhoods before."  
"Well this one is blocked off." Harry smirked, "If you want to you can drive with Luna and I, or you could simply apparate to an area near her home, and walk."  
"Drive? Like in a---  
"No Ron." Harry interrupted, "Not in a flying car. We are going in a regular car."  
"Well then---tell me how to get there on foot."  
  
~  
  
Ron looked up and down the deserted street, visible only from the small lights adorning the corner lamps. He spotted the nearest street sign, Warbling Way, and turned onto it quickly. Harry had said the house was number 14, which meant he would have to walk at least a few more feet. He sighed as he continued to shuffle down the deserted sidewalk, not a single curtain pulling back from the quiet houses. The sun had barely disappeared behind the trees, and yet the town stood silently still. He couldn't believe he was late as it was, he had set out quite early, the few wrong turns he had taken must have used up more time then he realized.  
As he passed house number 12 Ron's forehead began to feel unbearably hot and his hands began to get clammy and sticky. The house stood behind a thick bed of begonias, up a curving stone walkway, and past a small willow tree (Ron prayed that it was nothing like the Willow at Hogwarts). He stumbled up the walkway and stared up at the humble sized red brick house. Ivy was growing in large strands over one window, while the other stood solemnly. The curtains were drawn tight and the door was closed. He approached cautiously, stumbling just slightly on the old fashioned steps. There was a small box on the side of the door, painted vibrantly black and adorned with gold lettering that read MAIL. Strange, he thought, that a witch would have regular mail delivered.  
He opened the rickety screen door and moved his hand toward the doorknob of the large wooden door. The knob didn't turn, which he found unusual, the Burrow normally sat wide open for visitors. His eyes rested on a round glowing button by the doorknob, and his finger ventured to press it. When it was fully compressed and nothing happened, he sighed fully and turned his attention back to the door. No sooner had he turned, the doorknob began to shake and to door was being opened.  
A tall man with slicked back white blonde hair that fell in his eyes answered the door. He had gray blue eyes and a small nose and mouth, leading to a long neck and a stocky body. He was dressed simply, a pair of robes the color of emeralds resting over his shoulder. He smirked and allowed Ron to enter, shutting the door softly behind him.  
"It took you long enough Ron. Ginny was starting to fret about you." Draco laughed heartily.  
"What part of that doesn't surprise me, the part about Ron being late or the part about Ginny fretting?" A deep voice boomed from what appeared to be the dining room. A burly man sat at the table amongst a few others Ron didn't know, but the man who had spoken to him smiled a slightly dorky smile and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.  
"Good to see you Minister." Ron stepped towards him and stuck out his hand, which Neville took in a large and powerful shake.  
"There are no titles here Ron---I'm still just Neville." He smiled graciously, "The rest of the party is in the living room, want to follow me?" He stepped away from the table and moved towards a dark entrance way, beckoning for Ron to follow. Draco followed as well, staying a few steps behind Ron in the small area. They were led down a few more halls before coming to a spacious sitting room. Music was playing softly over a nearby radio and a few tables were pushed back against a wall. Two oversized cream couches filled a small area where Ron could see Ginny and Luna sitting, talking and laughing with each other. Harry was in one corner with Dean, seemingly discussing Quidditch over bottles of butterbeer. Neville had moved away from him and was now sitting himself next to Lavender Brown, a very pretty woman with ear length curly hair. Draco also stepped away from Ron's side and went over to hug his girlfriend, who kissed him lightly on the lips before returning to her conversation with Luna.  
Ron took a single step forward into the bustling room towards his friends but was stopped by the arrival of someone from a hallway he hadn't seen. The girl was shorter than he was, but not too short. Her hair, which was pulled back from her face, was a light auburn color, small curls of it dangling in front of her chocolate eyes. She had a slightly pinched nose and a full mouth that was now tightly clamped tight. His eyes drifted quickly across her body, which was simply adorned in a red blouse and a pair of black dress pants. She had curves, he could tell, but at the moment they really weren't visible. The music had stopped but he hadn't noticed, and the members of the party were now staring at him and the girl, most bearing looks of concern.  
"Welcome Ron." She stated, her voice shaking just slightly. He knew that voice. His mind was racing as she took a step towards him, closing the distance that had been set when he first saw her. Her arms awkwardly circled his waist in a mock hug, as she breathed, "It's good to see you."  
He willed himself to speak. Saying anything would be better than just staring. Everyone in the room had started to talk again but were still looking apprehensively towards them, as if they were some sort of show.  
"Are you going to say anything Ron?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with tentative chocolate eyes.  
"Um----  
"Yes?"  
"Is that really you Hermione?" He asked dumbly, mentally smacking himself the moment the phrase escaped his lips. Nice one, he scorned himself.  
"Yes, yes it is me silly." She giggled slightly.  
"You look---good." He croaked, attempting to sound as calm as possible. Another low giggle from Hermione only caused him to feel more uncomfortable as he squirmed out of her arms, pressing his back against the wall behind him.  
"Why don't we join the party Ron? We can catch up some other time." She stated bluntly, her voice had dropped a few inches in what he presumed had been excitement. He moved into the room and towards Harry, who was still in a conversation in the corner with Dean. Ron reached his side and was handed a butterbeer. He exhaled deeply, a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and smiled graciously at Harry. Hermione had moved to sit with Ginny and Luna, talking animatedly with them and sipping lightly on what appeared to be champagne.  
"That wasn't the reception I imagined." Harry whispered.  
"No kidding, I thought she would have screamed at you." Dean interjected, "What happened to her 'I'm never speaking to you again' thing Ron?"  
"How would I know?" He retorted slightly loud.  
"Keep your voice down Ron, she might here you." Draco whispered as he stepped to join the men, his face peaked in its usual smirk.  
"What's it to you Draco?" Ron hissed.  
"Nothing just stating the obvious." He whispered back, brushing Ron's comment off.  
"Well don't state anything at all." He hissed again.  
"Calm down Ron." Harry interjected. Ron could feel the color creeping up into his neck as Draco smirked at him again, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.  
"Oh don't stop him Harry I want to see what he has to say." Draco coaxed a glint of evil sparkling in his gray blues.  
"Why do you give at all what I say about Hermione?" Ron hissed, slightly louder.  
"I really don't care mind you. I really don't care at all. But it is obvious isn't it---your desire for her?" He accented the word desire, making Ron's fists clench and his teeth grind together.  
"I don't desire anything from her you---  
"I've seen that look before---  
"Well you must be seeing things!" Ron shouted, immediately lowering his voice as a few heads turned to look at him, including Hermione's. His eyes caught hers for just a brief second, and his belly began to warm and tingle in ways he hadn't experienced since Hogwarts. He could hear Draco mumble something causing Harry and Dean to laugh as he pointed, but it sounded distant.  
"Honestly Ron, why deny it when you know it's true?" Draco whispered.  
"Because anything you say makes as much sense as Snape himself." Ron spat. Dean whistled lowly and then laughed again, small spits of butterbeer escaping his mouth.  
"That was slightly---hurtful---Ron considering I am the new Potions master, and yet---no I don't feel the least bit offended." Draco shrugged.  
"Just shut it." Ron hissed again.  
"Ron that is no way to treat your future brother-in-law you know." Dean muttered, almost immediately clasping a hand over his mouth. He exchanged a worried glance between Harry and Draco before turning and quickly walking away. Ron however, was staring in the direction of Ginny, whose left hand was holding a champagne glass. He could see, slightly shining, a small diamond strung around her third finger. He let out a low groan before stomping out of the room and down the hall. 


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

AN: Iam not going to make this an insanely long story like my others. It is meant to be short, it is meant to be fluffy and romantic, and it is meant to just be fun! So enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ron wasn't sure where he was going, but his legs were leading him in a direction he presumed would be correct.  The halls were dark as he traced his fingers along the walls to lead him, hoping to brush up against a doorknob soon.  Instead, they fell into nothing, what he believed would be an empty room, and he turned inside allowing his hand to skim the wall for a light switch.  A pearly glow filled the room, casting an eerie glow across a small bed.  Furnished in shiny silver silks and sitting majestically against a navy carpet, the bed beckoned him and he threw himself upon it, sighing as he sunk into the squishy mattress.  He just needed to think.  It hadn't helped that Draco had pestered him about Hermione, who hadn't exactly been in the persona he expected her to be when he arrived.  But what irked him the most was that Draco and Ginny were to be married, one thing that he couldn't possibly believe in a million years.  Draco was going to become his brother-in-law and he would have to be able to deal with that.

            "In a million years."  He scoffed to himself.

            "Let me guess…you will stop being a big brother in a million years?  Sorry Ron, I think that is never going to change."  A voice loomed from the doorway.  He looked sideways and let out a slightly audible moan as she moved towards him and sat at the foot of the bed, her finger tracing lazy patterns on the silks.

            "I hate him."  He groaned to the air again.

            "Yes you always have.  Sometimes we need to grow up and move on Ron."  She whispered.

            "Like you have?"  He blurted, still staring at the ceiling.  He could hear her gasp and then silence, maybe she had been thinking but he didn't care.

            "You could say I've grown up…I think I'm the same.  But naturally, we aren't talking about me."  She said in what sounded like a half caring voice.  He sat up abruptly, almost cutting off her speech.

            "Oh come off it Hermione!  I haven't seen you in 5 years and when I walk in I get a hug?  You were the most stubborn girl in Gryffindor and you never ONCE let me win an argument."  He countered.

            "Yes well…

            "Well what?  I know I was a right prat years ago but you don't have to act like we are still best mates."  He spat angrily, turning his gaze from her.  He could feel the silk moving slightly beneath his body, quite sure she was still tracing things on it, and not quite sure what she was going to say.

            "We…We aren't best mates anymore?"  She choked out finally.

            "Hermione we haven't been best mates for a long time…

            "Why haven't we been?"  She shouted, now obviously flustered with anger.  She was standing now, both her hands on the tops of her hips, a mean stare in her russet eyes as she looked at him, "Honestly I was upset at the time but you can't hold that against me Ronald Arthur Weasley!  If your girlfriend had just died and…someone you considered your best MATE…said something like that would you have forgiven them on the spot!  No you wouldn't have.  But I never thought of you as anything less than my best mate."

            "Really Hermione ELIZABETH Granger(he could see her wince, he knew she hated when he used her full name) I think we stopped being best mates when I fell in love with you and you rejected me!"  He screamed before he realized what had left his mouth, letting his gaze drop to the floor as she let out a low gasp.  He could feel her sink next to him on the bed again, a hand resting on his shoulder, but he refused to look up.

            "You were in love with me?"  She asked tentatively.

            "Does it matter now?"  He asked rudely.

            "I think it does.  I mean…well if you were in love with me then…I…

            "Stop babbling Hermione.  It really doesn't matter anymore alright?  If you want to just forget everything that happened between us because you 'grew up' or something, fine with me, but just don't expect everything to be the same right away."  He pushed her hand off his shoulder and moved toward the door, "Let's just go back to the party alright?  I'm sick of arguing."  He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes but he couldn't bear to stare at her anymore.  She nodded her head and ran a hand over her eyes.

            "We used to argue all the time." She muttered before he turned out, walking briskly back to the party.

~

            The music was still booming, slow melodies playing over its speakers as the couches were charmed away and couples began to dance.  Harry was twirling Luna around lavishly, laughing heartily as she wriggled in his grasp.  Neville was tentatively moving Lavender Brown around the room, stepping lightly as to not squash her toes with his slightly large feet.  Ginny and Draco were in the corner, twirling in tight circles, her head resting on his chest(the only place it could reach) and his face smothered in her hair.  Ron scoffed at the sight of them and turned back to the table where a few people he didn't know were seated, along with Dean and Hermione.  Hermione refused to make eye contact with him, or at least he thought, but every few moments he could feel her gaze lingering over him.  It was irritating after their argument in the bedroom, and he refused to look her back in the eye, but instead found himself staring intently at a quite uninteresting chip in the wooden table.

            "Hermione would you like to dance?"  Dean asked quietly and she stood with him and walked towards the floor, barely brushing against Ron as she moved past.  He turned and watched them dance together, her hand in his and her arm resting awkwardly against his shoulder.  His was cupping her waist; his fingers could be seen moving towards her bum.  Something deep stirred in Ron's stomach and he growled at it, attempting to catch his attention in the chip again.  But it was no use; he was drawn to her, a rage of jealousy running through his body like the common rain of London.  He could hear the song drawing to a close and he saw them begin to pull apart as it ended, but soon another had started.  Dean was mumbling something to her and she was shaking her head, walking briskly back towards Ron's seat.  She smiled lightly at him and drew out her hand.

            "Let's do this."  She whispered, extending her palm towards his face, "for old time sakes.  Besides, you never did get that dance during the Yule Ball."  He smirked and her face broke into a grin as he took her hand and walked out onto the dance floor, unaware of the many glances coming from the other couples around him.

            He took her waist in his hands and felt her lean her elbows on his neck, cupping her hands behind his head.  The song began to play lightly behind his ears.

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment that I spend with you is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.

            Ron could hear the lyrics running still, but had stiffened as Hermione's grip around his neck had tightened, her head was now resting on his shoulder and her fingers were playing with the tufts of copper hair on the back of his neck.  His own hands were now moving up and down her back in a full embrace, his entire body pressed into hers.  He could feel her breasts against him, the beating of her heart, and the sounds of her muffled sighs.  He sighed too, finally catching a few words of the second verse.

Then I kiss your eyes, and thank god we're together

 And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, and ever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing

            Ron felt silent tears brimming at the back of his eyes as Hermione sighed again and fell more into him, if that was evenly possible, and latched her hands around his neck.  The rest of the world had melted around him, she was all that mattered at that moment and that moment alone was the world to him.  He knew deep in the cavities of his heart that he loved her; he loved every part of her.  His knees were weak from standing and his cheeks were stained with tears but he didn't care, he couldn't care, not when the greatest thing in the world was resting in his arms, sighing uncontrollably and doing those insanely intoxicating things to the nape of his neck.   He could hear the song end and her start to move against him but he didn't let go, he couldn't let go, he wouldn't let the moment end.

            "Ron?  The song's over."  She whispered, leaning back so they were barely a centimeter apart.  Her eyes were not on his, but on his cheeks, his cheeks that were red and glistening from moisture.  His fingers were running up her back and around her stomach, up her arms and to the base of her chin.  He pushed it up lightly so her russet eyes were staring into his.  They were glittering with light, love, passion, and maybe sadness as he ran a solemn finger up her jaw bone.

            He ran his finger across her lips, and almost jumped out of his skin as she pressed her lips to it just slightly, barely considered anything more than chaste and friendly.  He brought his finger to his own and placed it there, remembering the first time he had kissed her.  How perfect it had felt to feel her eyelashes brush against his cheeks and to feel her fingers in his hair, to feel his stomach gurgle crazily.  He blinked for a moment and noticed she was still staring at him, their noses practically touching.

            He leaned in and kissed her lightly, almost thrown back by the amount of emotion that was running through his body.  Her lips were slick and tasted of mulberries as he tentatively tasted them, running his hands into her hair and moaning softly as her tongue ran against his lips.  He pulled away from her for just a moment, a flash of sadness flashing in her brilliant eyes.

            "Wait…wait…"

            "Get on with it already Ronald."  Luna Lovegood's voice boomed from behind him and he turned abruptly to see the entire party staring at the two of them, their eyes burning holes in his body.  He gulped again and turned back to Hermione, who now had her arms crossed across his body.  He pulled at her hands and made them drop into his, fitting perfectly against his calloused and tattered ones.

            "Hermione…I've been lying to you.  I know it sounds horrible, but its true.  I never meant for it to happen you know…

            "Nice speech Ron but…"

            "Let me finish Hermione.  I never meant," He gulped a huge bit of air, "To fall in love with you.  You have to believe me, I never truly meant for it to happen.  I kept it silent for so long, I just couldn't risk rejection.  The one moment we had seventh year, well I was so happy.  You never would know.  When you said a mistake…I was angry.  Not at you, but at myself.  For putting that kind of pressure on you.  I should apologize for snapping at you, I really should, but I just can't you see.  I never could a long time ago and I can't now.  No matter what I said before Hermione, understand something.  I love you.  Moreover, I'm in love with you, and only you, the best girl I've ever come to know my entire life.  I couldn't ask for better, but you don't deserve you."

            "Ron."  She started, her eyes close to what seemed like tears.

            "No Hermione let me finish.  I don't deserve you.  I can't offer you the sun, the moon, and the universe like you deserve…I just can't.  I can't give you a lovely home to live in or anything else like that.  All I can give you is my heart, but even if you turn me away it will be yours anyway.  I love you with all of it, and it could never be anyone else's."  He sighed, looking back at her.  Tears were freely streaming from her eyes now and he sulked slightly at the sight of her crying like that.  Everyone was staring at them, staring at her, staring at her mouth and waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

            "Oh come here you stupid git!"  She exclaimed, pulling him again into a heart stopping kiss.  The entire room erupted into applause as they pulled apart, embracing into a loving hug.  He could barely hear her above the screams and cheers in the room, but her eyes told it without having to hear it.

            "I love you with all my heart Ron."

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: First off, major props to Aerosmith for the lovely song that was used in this. It is my, by far, favorite love song and I just had to use it.

Yes, this story is complete. I REALLY changed it from the original, I don't even know if  you can call it R anymore, but it briefly details sex (very briefly) and you know what, it contains a lot of self themes.  And you know what?  I just felt like it hehe!

Thanks if you liked the original, I know its MUCH different but I think it is A LOT better! And I think I finally figured out some of my editing problems to make it easier to read! Tell me if this chapter looks better and easier to read (paragraph formatting) wise. THANKS

Cheers


End file.
